Today's companies and entities employ multiple disparate computing systems in various enterprise and inter-enterprise organizations, where certain computing systems perform different parts of an overall business function. As an example, a scenario such as processing an incoming order may involve the participation of a customer relationship management (CRM) system, an enterprise resource management (ERM) system, a supply chain management (SCM) system, and one or more financial management (FM) systems, as well as others. The integration of the systems to perform one or more processes is referred to as process integration. In some instances, a set of systems used to perform specific functionality and operations may be defined to represent a specific process integration (PI) domain.
To monitor the various systems included in a PI domain, PI runtime components (or “PI components”) may run on, along with, or in combination with the systems to capture technical information about the overall operations of the PI domain, as well as to determine the process and success of messages and events occurring on or in connection with those PI components. Each PI component can collect a set of information associated with the messages and events that occur on the PI component's associated system.